battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to Battle Cats Wikia! Adorable kitties go wild all over the world! Here's your chance to raise and play with them for free! Note: BC is completely free to play, but some junk needs real money. . Easy & fun battle system *Tap any cat that you like. *Use the cat cannon to attack all enemy units on the stage *Attack the enemy castle. . Easy & fun raising system *Clear stages to get XP. *Tap the cat to upgrade its level! *Its form will be changed at level 10. *True form will be shown at level 30. *True forms only work if you beat chapter 3 lv. 48 ONLY . Fun things in Battle Cats *Adorable cats! *More adorable cats! *EVEN MORE ADORABLE CATS! *Special cats are even more adorable! *Let me rephrase that...special cats are adorable, but the zombie cat is not. . Easy system and recommended for men and women of all ages! Start your wonderful adventure today! Presented by PONOS Unfortunately, PONOS suspended the release of BC in the Apple store, and the recently updated version on Android is in Japanese. According to PONOS, future plan of BC is now on development. Meanwhile, help us update Battle Cats Wikia! On the PONOS facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/ponosgame) they replied someone that the English version will be coming back soon! Current Version V 2.2.3 - April data - (updates need translation) V 2.2.1 (some people gets V 2.2.2 instead, this has been clarified as same patch for different phone range ) - Minor correction V 2.2.0 - Added "10x Roll" gacha - Changed some power-ups and upgrades works - Improved UI parts - Some bug fixed - Icon changed - March data How to Play For the benefit of all non-Japanese speaking players, check out these links to find out exactly what each button does! (Work in progress!) Main Menu In-Game Menu Game Chapters Gacha/Jackpot Special Events Cat Food Shop Items Cat Units Specials Enemy Units Upgrading As BC is now only available in Japanese it becomes confusing as to what you are actually upgrading: Hacking Here is a list of the cat numbers, useful for obtaining any cat you want via the "refrigerator hack" (needs a rooted device and editor app). Cat 0 Tank Cat 1 Axe Cat 2 Gross Cat 3 Cow Cat 4 Bird Cat 5 Fish Cat 6 Lizard Cat 7 Giant Warrior Cat 8 Actress Cat 9 Kung Fu Cat 10 Mr. 11 Bondage Cat 12 SM Cat 13 Pack of Cats 14 Panties Cat 15 Moneko 16 Bicycle Cat 17 Ninja Cat 18 Zombie Cat 19 Samurai Cat 20 Sumo Cat 21 Afro Cat 22 Skirt Cat 23 Valkyrie Cat 24 Bahamut Cat 25 Princess Punt 26 Cat Princess 27 Gacha Ball Cat 28 Mask Cat 29 Bodhisattva Cat 30 Bancho Cat 31 Zairu Cat 32 Tatsu Cat 33 Luga Cat 34 Geek Cat 35 Swimmer Cat 36 Hopping Cat 37 Wheel Cat 38 Apple Cat 39 Bathtub Cat 40 Esute Cat 41 Ice Cat 42 Machine Cat 43 Demon Nyanma 44 Geisha Cat 45 Jura Cat 46 Fighter Cat 47 Pirate Cat 48 Thief Cat 49 Monk Cat 50 Fortune-teller Cat 51 Shaman Cat 52 Evangelist 53 10 Tank 54 Witch Cat 55 Archer Cat 56 Chevalier Cat 57 Demon Swordsman Cat 58 Baby Cat 59 David Cat 60 Sushi Cat 61 Gashapon Cat 62 Athletic Cats 63 Swordsman 64 Cow Princess 65 KMH48 66 Chibigau 67 Enforcer 68 Sleeping Beauty 69 Lehman Cat 70 Sanada Yujimura 71 Maeda Keiji 72 Oda Nobunaga 73 Reindeer Fish Cat 74 Galaxy Gals Fuujin no Windy 75 Galaxy Gals Raijin no Sandia 76 Android Cat 77 Astronaut Cat 78 Adult Cat 79 Setsubun Cat 80 Hinanyanko Cat 81 Blue Ninja Cat 82 Morning Star Dragon Cat 83 Thunder Dragon Cat 84 Wyvern Rider Cat 85 Shen Long Cat 86 Machine Dragon Cat 87 Skipping cat 88 Witch girl 89 Saitan demon 90 Devil cat 91 Devil wall cat 92 Devil axe cat 93 Devil gross cat 94 Devil cow cat 95 Devil bird cat 96 Devil fish cat 97 Devil lizard cat 98 Devil giant cat 99 Happy girl event april giant thing 2.2.3 100